


Damn You Sentient Tree

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, Nosebleed, TsukkiNoya Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki just wanted to enjoy his concert in peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You Sentient Tree

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiNoya Week Day 4- Tol vs Smol
> 
> I will edit this later lmao

It’s not exactly a secret passion of his, more so than no one ever asked. If someone asked Tsukki would gladly talk about BabyMetal and how much he enjoys their music. No one ever does though so he never talks about it. If you did ask though then it wouldn’t be all that surprising to see him among the crowd rocking out.

Which is exactly what he would be doing if it wasn’t for this short child harassing him. Ever since the kid arrived it’s been nothing but “I can’t see”, “You’re too damn tall!”, and “Damn you sentient tree!”. It’s not Tsukki’s fault that child got the short end of the ticket stick. He’s been trying to keep a lookout for the parents of said child but no one seems to be claiming him.

Honestly Tsukki wouldn’t claim him either.

So instead he turns a blind eye and deaf ear to the shorty and focuses on the concert. Generally, he tends to be reserved when it comes to his interest. They simply entertain him or occupy time and that’s about it. He’s never really been super passionate or heavily invested in much of anything.

BabyMetal however is an exception.

There’s just something about metal music that brings a fire to Tsukki the likes of no other has seen. BabyMetal brings a great twist to it with that cute edge that would be laughable if done by someone else. Sp it’s like he’s a completely different person in the best of ways when he gets a chance to go to a metal concert. If you knew Tsukki and saw him at a concert no one would believe you if you told them what you saw.

His long arms and strong voice letting loose to the beat. Hair wild from all the rash movements. Voice screamed hoarse but loving the thrill and energy of the concert. It's a different energy than the one he typically hates. A broad grin on his face as the climax of the concert hits it's peak. There is no sight like Tsukki at a metal concert.

That is literally all he wants to do. Just enjoy the concert to release some stress before returning to college. Unfortunately for him this kid with the blonde streak in his gelled jet black hair is not giving up. He rolls his eyes when the kid starts jabbing him in his side to get his attention.   

“Hey Tree-san I’d like to request to just scoot on in front of you so I can see a little better?”

Tsukki feels his mouth twitch at ‘Tree-san’. Sure he really could have just moved over. It’s a simple enough request and not like it’d disrupt his concert that much. Tsukki however is pretty petty though and still upset about “Tree-san.”

“Don’t you know you’re supposed to stay in one place when you’re lost kid?”  
“I am 23 for your information!” The guy (not kid apparently) shouts back.

Tsukki can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes his mouth. Purposefully making a show of looking down at the guy, Tsukki smirks then turns back around. Typically, that’d be the end of it. Maybe a few more jabs exchanged before they just ignore each other.

Honestly Tsukki should have known from that ridiculous hair that the guy wouldn’t give up that easily. However, being jumped on from behind is utterly uncalled for. Tsukki makes a strangled sound as he’s dragged to the ground. His fall is broken by landing on the person who dragged him down to begin with.

“God damn it.” Tsukki groans deeply as he rolls over. The guy is laying on the ground clutching at his face and hissing in pain. Red liquid seeps from between the guy’s fingers and Tsukki curses again. He picks the guy up and starts carrying him out of the crowd.

'What a pain in the ass.'

\--

“Um…”

“Don’t say a word.” Tsukki mutters as he replaces the bloodied tissue with a new one. They’ve been sitting in an infirmary for the past twenty minutes trying to get the nosebleed to stop. Tsukki could have just left the guy, Noya, to deal with it on his own but something compelled him to stay and help.

“I was just going to offer you something as thanks for helping me out.” Tsukki glares down at him and the guy blushes deeply. “And to apologize for jumping on your back.” Noya adds on sheepishly.

“What makes you think I want to go anywhere with the guy who almost gave me a concussion?” Tuskki scoffs as he checks to make sure the bleeding has slowed. Noya fidgets and hums in thought, twitching his nose slightly in discomfort.

“Because I have a ton of cash and I’m sure there’s something you’re seriously craving right now and I’ll pay for as much as you want.” Noya offers with a grin. Tsukki stares at him actually thinking this offer through.

“As much as I want?” Tsukki asks. Noya looks frightened for a moment but nods his affirmation. “I want a whole Strawberry shortcake from this one bakery then after this concert ends.” Tsukki stats.

“Okay! I can do that! It’s a date then!” Noya beams as he smiles up at Tsukki.

Tsukki thanks whatever gods are watching over him that made Noya’s nose start acting up again right at that moment. It helped Tsukki hide the blush that rose to his cheeks at the word “date”.


End file.
